Sing (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts * Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery): If I feel that I could be certain Then I would say the things, I want to say to... * Guards (Aladdin): Hold, right there! * Gordon (Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails): Go, go, go! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout! * Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery): Sorry, dad. * SpongeBob SquarePants (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? * Shaun The Sheep (Shaun the Sheep: The Movie): Quit? * SpongeBob SquarePants (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): No, my next show is gonna be. Drumroll please. A singing competition! Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that boov, right there! * Oh (Home)): Rah! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Real talent from real life! * Elsa (Frozen): Jack Frost, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? * Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians): Oh, yeah, you were great, honey. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. * Olaf (Frozen): I'm here to win. That prize, it's mine. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star on my stage! * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah * Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby * Dim (A Bug's Life): Ride like the wind Ride like the... * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt * Rita (Oliver and Company): Yeah! * SpongeBob SquarePants (Squirrel Jokes): Are you okay? * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots): Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? * Josh (Postman Pat: The Movie): People say "Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin" * Thomas (Thomas and the Magic Railroad): Darling, stay with me * SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! * Shaun The Sheep: This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time to just move on. * Thomas (Thomas & Friends: Day of The Diesels): Come on, you know how much this means to us. * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig): You can't just sing it. You've got to show the fire of desire! * Elsa (Frozen): The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! * Thomas (Thomas & Friends): Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. * Gordon (Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue): How did I end up with a son like you? * Thomas (Thomas & Friends): I'll get you out! Dad, wait! I'll get the money, I promise! I could really use some extra piano lessons. * Judy Hopps (Zootopia): Yes, that was very bad. * SpongeBob SquarePants: A defining moment in all of our lives! * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig): We're going to be spicy, no? * SpongeBob SquarePants (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): Ya! * The Loud House Characters: Yeah! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. * Rosie (Thomas & Friends): Yay! * SpongeBob SquarePants: You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! * Narrator: Sing (TongueSpeakingFool Style). * Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Category:TongueSpeakingFool's Transcript Category:Sing Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube Category:Trailers